I'll Never Be The One
by PrimEmmaPitch
Summary: A one-sided Chaubrey one-shot. Chloe has something to confess, but will she go through with it? Or will something unexpected happen? Warning - Selfharm.


**Ok guys..I'm very sorry I haven't posted any more of Broken Hearts Can Be Mended, I will, either tonight, tomorrow or monday. All my fanfics have been a little angsty and quite upsetting, and I promise this is the last of them for a while! I promise I will write some fluffy triple treble ones soon!**

**This is a one-sided Chaubrey one-shot.**

**Warning - Self harm.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Pitch Perfect. Or any characters in this story. I wish I did, I would LOVE to! I don't own the song lyrics of 'A Match Into Water - by Pierce The Veil' that I use in this short fic either. Enjoy.**

Chloe and Beca walk across the Barden University grounds, the stars in the black sky the only light apart from the dim lights from inside the building. They shiver at the slight chill in the air, Chloe quietly doubting, "What if it ruins our friendship?"

Beca sighed, wrapping an arm around her friend and replying, "It won't Chlo, Aubrey will never let anything ruin the bond you both share together. I know how much she cares about you." Chloe smiled warmly, pulling the brunette into a quick hug and then whispering, "But what if she doesn't care about me in the way I want her to?" Chloe had been in love with her best friend Aubrey for over six years now.

The young DJ scoffed, smirking, "Everybody knows how much Aubrey cares for you, and I know that it's definitely more then friendship." Chloe took Beca's hand, giving it a small squeeze and releasing it. Beca had helped Chloe with the feelings the auburn harboured for Aubrey, and encouraged Chloe to tell her.

Chloe sniffed, then thought of another worrying fact, "What if she's not even gay? She doesn't ever talk about relationships with me, even though she's known me for years!" Beca groaned, knowing Chloe would keep throwing reasons not to tell Aubrey her feelings at her if she didn't stop her. "Look, stop with the worrying and 'what if's', and go get your ass over there and tell her. Easy."

The brunette gave Chloe a reassuring hug, then swiftly walked off to her own door. Chloe turned on her heel, making her way back to her and Aubrey's shared dorm. She mumbled to herself, "This is going to be anything but easy."

Only two minutes later and she was already outside the dorm, her mind overflowing with ways to get out of this situation. "Get it together, Beale. Just tell her." She hissed to herself, opening the door quietly and stepping inside the room which in the next minute she might be kicked out of. Chloe hated to admit it, but she was scared of rejection.

Closing the door shut behind her, she turned around, strolling into the living room, hoping to find Aubrey there. Chloe entered the room, stopping, her eyes widening in hurt. Aubrey was in the living room all right, but so was Luke, the young british guy from the radio station Beca worked at. The blonde and Luke were making out on the sofa, oblivious of the fact that Chloe was standing no less then three feet in front of them. The auburn women sprinted into the bathroom, shutting the door quickly but quietly, tears streaming down her face.

She fell back against the door, thinking to herself; _Of course she is straight..and of course she never loved me. _She felt her usual big heart snap into lots of pieces, her heartbroken tears continuing to meander down her cheeks. Right now, all she wanted to do was die. Reaching into the bathroom cupboard, she pulled out a small white box, flipping open the lid. She believed that as long as she couldn't have Aubrey, there wasn't any point in her living.

She pulled out her old razor blade, gulping as she held it between two trebling fingers. She had never mentioned any of the selfharming to Aubrey, and as Chloe was a very happy and bubbly person whenever she was around people, nobody ever suspected anything like that. She hadn't used it for a few weeks, the last time was when her gran had passed away in hospital. Aubrey had held her that night, and the next morning, she had felt empty and missed the only family member who actually loved her, and so she selfharmed.

Fumbling with her clothes, she stripped herself out of her shirt and jeans, stumbling out of her shoes and peeling off her socks. Leaving her underwear on, she gripped the blade, holding it against the creamy skin of her arm. She slide the blade across the soft skin of her arm many times, red lines of blood appearing as soon as she made the cuts. She still wasn't satisfied, so she started on the other arm, cutting over and over until blood covered her other arm.

She made sure that she didn't sob too loud, as she didn't want Aubrey to realise she was here. In a moment of despair, she angrily sliced the blade across her flat stomach, as she made each cut, she choked out, "I love Aubrey Posen." the blood from her arms and stomach trickled down her body, making small puddles on the cold hard floor. She carried on cutting furiously, deeper and deeper, drawing more blood and wishing she could just bleed to death.

She fell to the floor, dropping the blade and curling into a ball. She cried out in intense heartbreak, she had never felt like this before. Forgetting that the other two were in the other room, she kept crying out in agony. A few moments later, Aubrey pushed open the door, nearly knocking it off the hinges as she flew to her best friend's side.

Aubrey brought the blood coated woman into her arms, cuddling her close. Chloe whimpered at the twinges of pain from her cuts, but was surprised when Aubrey didn't shout at her for doing what she had just done. Suddenly, Chloe couldn't take it anymore, and she pushed Aubrey away, shrieking, "LEAVE ME! LET ME DIE!"

The blonde doesn't hesitate, her arms immediately back around Chloe. Chloe makes futile attempts to excape her best friend's touch, wailing, "Go back to Luke!" Aubrey gasped, then realising that Chloe must have caught them on the sofa. All her thoughts about Luke had disappeared, all Aubrey cared about was making sure the woman she had known for most of her life was okay.

Aubrey didn't ask the distraught Chloe any questions, just telling her, "I told him to go as soon as I heard you, your more important than him. Listen honey, I'm not letting you die. I'm making sure that-," She picked up the razor blade and finishes,"-You never touch this again." She throws it into the bin, tightening her grip on Chloe, who now had silent tears pouring down her face.

"Now let's get your sorted babe, you don't need to do this to yourself, your perfect. I can't bear to live without you. Your my best friend Chlo, and I love you lots."

Chloe let's out a strangled sob, knowing that Aubrey doesn't love her in the way she loves Aubrey. Without another word, Aubrey lifted Chloe into her arms, the blood still dripping from the slightly shorter woman. The blonde lifts her room mate into the shower, switching it on and climbing inside. Aubrey is unfazed by the sight of Chloe in her underwear and the fact that she and her clothes are now soaked aswell.

The heart broken auburn gasped as warm water splashed against her bloodied skin, the cuts getting cleaned by the shower's water.

**I kissed the scars on her skin. I still think your beautiful, and I don't ever want to lose my best friend.**

Silently, Aubrey carefully grabs her best friend's arms, planting kisses on each and every cut Chloe had made previously, Chloe shuddering against the blonde's lips. Chloe continued crying, watching her friend in astonishment. kneeling down, Aubrey places a soft kiss on each cut on her flat stomach, the water pounding down on both women.

After Aubrey has kissed every cut on the auburn's form, she switched the shower tap off, her arms wrapping themselves around Chloe's waist tightly as she stares into her crystal blue teary eyes, "Chloe Beale, you are loved by many people. There is not one person that wants you to be dead, do you hear me? Your beautiful, even if you have these scars. Please realise that you don't need to do this to yourself. I don't want to lose you." Aubrey let her own tears fall for the first time that evening, the first time Chloe has ever seen Aubrey Posen cry.

Chloe felt a pang of guilt. It wasn't Aubrey's fault for being in love with Luke. Chloe wiped Aubrey's tears away with her damp and trebling fingers, the two of them still standing inside the shower. The auburn melted into her best friend's embrace. "I'm sorry Aubrey, your my bestest friend ever and I'm sorry I hurt you by doing this. Please don't hate me for my stupid mistakes." Chloe didn't want to hurt her friend anymore by confessing her hidden feelings, so she kept quiet.

Aubrey cradled calming woman, replying softly, "Everyone makes mistakes. You are you and one thing I want you to know is that you being alive is _NOT _a mistake."

**The End. I hope you liked, if you didn't, you could tell me in a review what I could improve, or if you want to say what you liked about it, go ahead. Though I don't believe I'm a good writer, I think I'm a pretty lousy one considering that there are some truly brilliant ones that write these pairings/one-sided a whole lot better than me. x x**


End file.
